


Misplaced In Time

by dance4thedead



Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: ACAB, Art, But not by Steve or Bucky, Drag Queen, F/M, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: A colorized B&W photograph (not of Steve or Bucky) and ficlet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Misplaced In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Gay Culture Blossomed During the Roaring Twenties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642598) by Sarah Pruitt. 
  * Inspired by [How Dressing in Drag Was Labeled a Crime in the 20th Century](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643048) by Hugh Ryan. 
  * Inspired by [Criminality and Sexual Morality in New York, 1920-1980](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643081) by William E. Nelson. 



> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 square "Pansexual Acts"

* * *

  
  


_She was a dancer and Bucky bought her drinks because the place wouldn't serve homosexuals (little did they know). For a while we all had a good night together, but when Bucky and I took a moment to ourselves, the cops picked her up for being "disguised" in public._

* * *

  
  
[Original black and white source image](http://www.getty.edu/art/collection/objects/36594/weegee-arthur-fellig-this-boy-was-arrested-for-dressing-like-a-girl-american-about-1939/?dz=0.5000,0.5000,0.50) by Weegee (NYC, circa 1939).  
See more art by this artist [here](https://www.icp.org/browse/archive/constituents/weegee?north-america/1940-1949/all/all/70).  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Everywhere at the end of time](https://thecaretaker.bandcamp.com/album/everywhere-at-the-end-of-time) by The Caretaker.
> 
> I recognize that there's inherent wrongness that comes with manufacturing a fannish thing (or art in general) from a real person's suffering. However, I feel like a lot of the time when we look at beautiful, sleek, black and white photography and cinema, we forget that the subjects were actually human just like us. My goal is to help people connect and empathize with this story and to remember that the past isn't too far removed from where we are today. It's my hope that if you stop by here, you'll use this a stepping stone to check out the History.com article this was inspired by, as well as the gallery of Weegee's other works which show life in the USA before, during, and after WW2 and touches on themes of love, hate, race, poverty, and sexuality. Both are linked above 


End file.
